


On Sunday Mornings (I'll be home with you)

by piikanana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piikanana/pseuds/piikanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Kyuhyun doesn't appreciate that his boyfriend cooks for him. It's just that sometimes there are more appetizing things on the kitchen counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sunday Mornings (I'll be home with you)

It's a Sunday morning.

 

Kyuhyun reaches out without opening his eyes, and his hand finds an empty space still warm from Jongwoon's body. He rolls over and smothers his face into Jongwoon's pillow. He's reluctant to wake up, but soon the smell of bacon and eggs start drifting into their room. 

 

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's already 10!"

 

The sound of Jongwoon's voice comes from outside, presumably the kitchen. Kyuhyun opens his eyes slowly and just stares at the ceiling as his mind slowly unfurls from the haze of sleep. 

 

"Kyuhyun?"

 

Another shout from the kitchen. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes - after all these years, Jongwoon still as impatient as ever. He grabs a pair of boxers from off the floor - Jongwoon's, which means that Jongwoon's wearing his. He slips into them and moves towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. The clanging of pots and running water make him smile, and he walks toward the sounds of his boyfriend wreaking havoc in the kitchen. 

 

As he walks into the kitchen, he notices Jongwoon sitting on the counter in Kyuhyun's boxers, drinking coffee while the food is placed neatly on a plate next to him. 

 

"You never cook breakfast for me - what's the occasion?"

 

Jongwoon just takes another sip of his coffee before answering. "Nothing. Just a treat for you today."

 

Kyuhyun moves closer to Jongwoon and drapes his arms around him as he leans into Jongwoon. He pecks Jongwoon's lips quickly and tastes the faint hint of coffee. He keeps his lips pressed against Jongwoon's, and he feels Jongwoon's lift as he moves his legs apart and hooks his ankles behind Kyuhyun's waist.  Kyuhyun rests his chin on Jongwoon's shoulder, and expects Jongwoon to put his coffee down, but all Jongwoon does is finish his coffee with Kyuhyun in his arms. Kyuhyun pouts slighty before he tilts his head slightly to press kisses against the column of Jongwoon's throat. 

 

"Mm, I wonder why I bother cooking real food for you when I could just distract you from your hunger with sex?"

 

Kyuhyun tugs on Jongwoon's ears slightly with his teeth, and he finally hears the hitch of Jongwoon's breath and the sound of the mug being placed on the counter. Jongwoon runs both of his hands through Kyuhyun's hair, and his ankles dig in slightly as he tries to bring Kyuhyun closer. Kyuhyun kisses along Jongwoon's jaw lazily, scraping his teeth along at times and sucking at others. 

 

"Not too hard, or the make-up artists will glare at us for days again." 

 

Kyuhyun stops and lets out a laugh as he remembers how Sunah had glared at him every time Jongwoon had an outfit that revealed the hickey Kyuhyun had put there. It had been difficult coming out to their friends and staff, but they had all been supportive. That is, until it somehow affected their appearances and meant that extra layers of make-up had to be used.

 

Jongwoon's hands roam his back, bringing him back to the present. Kyuhyun laughs and kisses Jongwoon on the mouth, slipping his tongue to taste the bitter taste of espresso. Jongwoon's feet move downwards, and he attempts to pull Kyuhyun's boxers off by using his ankles. Kyuhyun presses his crotch forwards and Jongwoon lets out a gasp.

 

Jongwoon isn't loud during sex; it had been a surprise for Kyuhyun when they first fell into bed together, but in the two years he's started to learn all the tell-tale signs that Jongwoon is enjoying himself. Two years to learn Jongwoon's body - the weird spots that would make him sigh in a particular way, where to scrape his teeth just slightly to make Jongwoon hold his breath, or where to apply just a little pressure that would make him squirm and lose his control just a little bit. 

 

Kyuhyun trails kisses down Jongwoon's chest and abdomen. He bites the side of his stomach slightly as Jongwoon lifts his ass up from the counter slightly so that Kyuhyun can pull the boxers down and throw them to the ground. Jongwoon's hard cock springs out slightly, and Kyuhyun immediately presses kisses along the sides. He licks from the balls up to the tip, and Jongwoon lets out a small involuntary moan. Kyuhyun feels a surge of pride that he made Jongwoon make a noise. He stands up straight slightly, and Jongwoon's glazed eyes look at him in confusion. Kyuhyun knows he's a goner because he doesn't think there's anything quite as adorable.

 

He moves his hands to the back of Jongwoon to make sure that the counter top is clear, and he gently tilts Jongwoon so that he's half-lying on the counter. Kyuhyun's hands stroke their way down to Jongwoon's feet, where they're still hooked around each other behind Kyuhyun's back. He takes one in each hand, and moves them and places them over his shoulder. Jongwoon still looks a little confused by where this is going, but he watches Kyuhyun with an indulgent look nonetheless. 

 

Kyuhyun is grateful that Jongwoon trusts him so wholeheartedly. It was difficult entering their relationship; neither had been with other men, and there were many things that neither were comfortable with. But exploring their physical relationship together had been one of the best aspects of their relationship in Kyuhyun's opinion. They grew closer and learned to trust each other even more, and at times like this when one of them wanted to take over completely, the other was more than happy to let himself be guided to a certain position.

 

Kyuhyun grins as he moves his head downwards. He sucks on Jongwoon's cock a couple of times before he bites and sucks at Jongwoon's inner thigh, making a hickey there. At least he knows that this mark is one that only he would be able to see. He lifts his head and spits into his hand to use as a substitute for the lube that's too far away in their bedroom. He strokes Jongwoon's cock slowly, taking his sweet time, and his mouth moves back down to lick at his balls. His other arm is draped across Jongwoon's abdomen holding him down, and he applies a little pressure when it seems as if Jongwoon is squirming a little too much. He moves his face further down, and Jongwoon starts to swear as Kyuhyun stops stroking his cock and instead moves his hands to his thighs, keeping him pressed down onto the counter.  

 

The swearing soon becomes heavy panting, and Jongwoon will have bruises from where Kyuhyun is pressing down hard with his fingers in order to keep him still. Kyuhyun is giving all his attention to Jongwoon's asshole, only pressing light fluttery kisses and leaving trails of saliva to make the pink puckered hole glistening. When Jongwoon's guard seems to be down, Kyuhyun smirks right before he starts using tongue to tease by licking around the hole.  Jongwoon's hand starts petting Kyuhyun's head to encourage him, a sign that Jongwoon's enjoying it. Jongwoon's hole starts to loosen as he becomes more relaxed, enjoying the feel of having Kyuhyun on him. Kyuhyun moves his hands to Jongwoon's cheeks, and tries to spread them slightly to reveal the pink hole that is glistening with saliva. When Kyuhyun's tongue enters Jongwoon though, Jongwoon's whole body clenches and Kyuhyun can feel Jongwoon's ankles dig into his back.

 

Suddenly, Jongwoon is pushing Kyuhyun away. Kyuhyun licks his lips as he moves his face away from and stops giving Jongwoon's body the attention and focuses on his face instead. There is a lazy smile, and Jongwoon's eyes are half-lidded. He speaks in almost a whisper.

 

"Carry me to the bedroom? Any more and I won't care that you don't have lube. I need you in me. Like. Now. "

 

Jongwoon holds his arms out, and moves his legs from Kyuhyun's shoulders. Kyuhyun pecks Jongwoon's lips quickly. He acts like he's about to wrap his arms around Jongwoon, but instead just smirks and walks off toward the bedroom without looking back. He hears the sound of swearing as Jongwoon knocks something onto the floor.

 

"I fucking hate you Cho Kyuhyun. Just you wait until it's my turn to top. I'm going to reduce you to begging."

"Love you too honey. Now get your ass here, or I'll get rid of this erection on my own."

 

Sundays are special because Sundays are _their_ days. Sundays are for Cho Kyuhyun and Kim Jongwoon; they get to strip off all the various aspects that create their stage personas. They get to just be themselves; Cho Kyuhyun who is madly in love with Kim Jongwoon and Kim Jongwoon who is in love with Cho Kyuhyun. They can spend hours, spend all the time they want, in bed with each other. 

 

They can pretend that they aren't idols, and they don't need to put up the facade that their relationship is nothing more than platonic. They get to take off all the make-up and stage outfits, and just be _them_ \- two men who love each other deeply in any way they can.

 

The breakfast that Jongwoon cooked lies on the counter forgotten until a few hours later. It's not that Kyuhyun doesn't appreciate that his boyfriend cooks for him. It's just that sometimes there are more appetizing things on the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KyusungCentral](http://kyusungcentral.tumblr.com)’s smutfest! Thanks so much to the admins for organizing and all the hard work they put into this. Also, the prompter requested funny/sweet sex, so I tried to make it as fluffy as I could, and I hope they're happy with this! I don’t know if you have any squicks, so I hope the rimming isn’t one of them!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/piikanana) or [Tumblr](http://piikanana.tumblr.com)!


End file.
